spacestampsfandomcom-20200213-history
Czechoslovakia
Czechoslovakia Stamp Sets on Space Date Topic Scott's # Milan Rastislav Stefanik 208 (1) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 217 (1) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 239b (1) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 252 (1) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 255 (1) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 294A, 296, 300, 300A (4) Milan Rastislav Stefanik 302 (1) Komensky: Sun, Earth, moon 794 (1) December 20, 1957 International Geophysical Year: Radio telescope and observatory; meteorological station in High Tatra, Sputnik 2 over earth 836 - 838 (3) May 26, 1958 "Towards the Stars" 856 (1) April 17, 1959 "Reaching for the Moon" 913 (1) September 23, 1959 Lunik 2 938 (1) December 7, 1959 Inventors 949 - 954 (6) March 6, 1961 Sputnik 1 & 3, rockets, Interplanetary station 1031 - 1036 (6) April 13, 1961 Gagarin 1042 - 1043 (2) June 20, 1961 Rocket with puppet 1057 (1) June 22, 1961 Gagarin C51 - C52 (2) March 26, 1962 Man Conquering Space 1105 - 1110 (6) August 25, 1962 Astronaut in capsule 1129 (1), 1129a (1) August 25, 1962 Astronaut in capsule November 7, 1962 Cosmonauts & Workers 1139 (1) April 25, 1963 Rockets, Interplanetary station, Mars 1, ... 1169 - 1174 (6), 1175 (1) June 26, 1963 Vostok 5 & 6 C57 - C58 (2) March 20, 1964 Galileo 1231 (1) April 27, 1964 World's first 10 astronauts 1233 - 1240 (8) November 12, 1964 Voskhod 1 1264 (1) March 15, 1965 International Quiet Sun Year 1289 - 1295 (7) April 17, 1965 Astronaut honorarium 1303 - 1306 (4) September 1, 1965 International Telecommunications Union Centenary 1333 (1) August 29, 1966 Cradle of the atomic age 1413 (1) August 31, 1966 Warsaw Pact countries' armies: missiles 1417 (1) September 26, 1966 Space research 1422 - 1427 (6) March 24, 1967 Space research 1454 - 1459 (6) August 22, 1967 Observatory, Ondrejov 1489 (1) October 6, 1967 People's Army of Czechoslovakia 1503 (1) November 7, 1967 50th anniversary of Russian October Revolution 1505 (1) May 4, 1969 Milan Rastislav Stefanik 1625 (1) July 21, 1969 Apollo 11 C75 - C76 (2) February 17, 1970 Hell, Maximillan, astronomer 1670 (1) August 31, 1970 Jules Verne 1695 (1) November 30, 1970 Intercosmos 1716 - 1721 (7) November 30, 1970 Intersputnik Satellite April 12, 1973 Space exploration 1874 - 1879 (6) April 30, 1974 Molniya & Ground station 1936 (1) October 9, 1974 Radar 1967 (1) September 30, 1975 Astronomy 2024 - 2027 (4), 2028 (1) December 18, 1976 Stamp Day 2094 (1) October 4, 1977 Earth sat, 1st, 20th Anniv 2139 - 2143 (5) November 7, 1977 USSR, 50th anniv 2145 (1) March 2, 1978 Vostok 1; Soyuz 28 2159 - 2160 (2) March 2, 1979 Soyuz 28 2221 - 2225 (5), 2226 (1) January 1, 1980 Technology: satellite dish 2273 (1) April 12, 1980 Intercosmos 2303 - 2307 (5), 2308 (1) April 5, 1981 Manned Space Flight, 1st, 20th Anniv 2356 (1) August 9, 1982 UN Conference on Peaceful Uses of Outer Space, 2nd 2414 (1) October 29, 1982 Academy of Science, 30th anniv 2429 (1) November 7, 1982 USSR anniv, Soyuz 28 cosmonauts 2431 (1) March 16, 1983 World Communications Year 2450 - 2453 (4) April 12, 1983 Intercosmos, 5th Anniv 2455 (1) September 30, 1983 World Communications Year 2472 - 2474 (3) April 12, 1984 Intercosmos: Satellites 2503 - 2507 (5) April 12, 1985 Project Vega & Halley's Comet 2554 (1) April 12, 1987 Intercosmos, 10th Anniv 2653 - 2653b (2) July 6, 1987 Czech mathematicians and physicists 2663 - 2665 (3) September 23, 1987 Socialist Communications Organization: satellite and dish receiver 2671 (1) May 6, 1991 Europa 1991 2825 (1) October 9, 1996 Tycho Brahe, astronomer 2996 (1) March 25, 1998 Ondrejov observatory, centenary 3038 (1)